


Yuuri and the Case of the Missing Socks

by kiki_chu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Life in Russia, Little Arguments, M/M, Post-Canon, Viktor is extra, learning to live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_chu/pseuds/kiki_chu
Summary: Yuuri moves to Russia to be with Viktor, and the both of them move into a new home. Even though they've lived together before, there's still a lot to figure out. Then stuff begins to go missing.





	Yuuri and the Case of the Missing Socks

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to [Sleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleigh).

When Yuuri joined Viktor in St. Petersburg, they went home to a new condo. Yuuri was sort of sad, he had wanted to see the apartment he’d gotten so many glimpses of on the photos Viktor shared on social media. It was also true that unpacking not only his own belongings but also Viktor’s was not how Yuuri wanted to spend his first days in Russia.

 

“My old apartment was too small,” Viktor explains when Yuuri asks about what prompted the sudden move.

 

Yuuri knows that is complete nonsense because Yuuri had been able to differentiate at least three rooms in Viktor’s old apartment. All of Yuuri’s belongings were a drop in the ocean compared to what Viktor owned, and it wasn’t like they were going to be sleeping in separate bedrooms. Why would they need more space?

 

When he voiced his doubts to Viktor, he tried to word it more gently.

 

“But my old apartment only had one bathroom. And the bathtub was too small for both of us to fit! Our new tub would even fit Makkachin with us!”

 

Yuuri stopped questioning the move after that, afraid of what other nonsense Viktor might spout. 

 

Unpacking wasn’t as bad as Yuuri feared, but that was because Viktor had used the move as an excuse to change out most of his home goods, Yuuri almost stopped breathing until he found that the boxes with all of Viktor’s old costumes and medals had made it through the move safely. The only reason they had towels was because Yuuri had gone out to the nearest superstore to get them especially when he realized what Viktor had done. They didn’t even have curtains for the first week while they struggled to juggled training, unpacking, and outfitting their new home. Thankfully, it was the off-season so their schedules were a little lighter. 

 

It took them a month to get settled, expedited by the ridiculous amounts of money Viktor was willing to throw around in order to move things along despite Yuuri’s protests. They had new furniture - couches, tables, even a new bed since Viktor kept saying that it needed to be bigger - and new appliances to match. Once Yuuri had come home to find the walls of the living room to be a slightly different beige (“Yuuri, my selfies will look much better this way. The last color was too cool and completely washed me out”). 

 

They had one short-lived fight when Viktor’s celebrity-levels of excess and Yuuri’s college student frugality clashed. They didn’t speak for an hour before coming together, sobbing and apologizing before spending the night on the couch cuddling with Makkachin and eating ice cream and funnel cakes and watching spanish soap operas which neither of them understood but they came up with their own interpretations. Leo got some strange messages that night, but he responded like a trooper, only showing the smallest amount of his bewilderment.

 

Yuuri was adjusting to being on Viktor’s home turf and also sharing a home, but they were settling in just fine. It helped that Viktor began running him ragged during in order to keep his weight down since he insisted on taking him to  _ all  _ of his favorite food places. And Viktor had a lot of favorites.

 

It was around this time, one month in, that Yuuri noticed things were going missing. He spent a couple of minutes starting at the shelf of folded towels, certain that there had been a light blue hand towel, and he should know, he bought them. Then he couldn’t find the spoon he used to mix Makkachin’s food; it had been the lone plain one, and he chose it so he could be sure not to use it for human food. Most recently disappeared were the ratty pair of socks he wore while cleaning.

 

Confused and exasperated, he finally brought it up with Viktor while they were cooling down one day after training.

 

“Have you noticed anything of yours missing recently? I’m having trouble finding somethings.”

 

“Not really. Like what?”

 

Yuuri listed the objects he hadn’t been able to find. Viktor frowned a little, a little wrinkle forming between his brows. Then he gave a bright yet shallow smile, and clapped his hands loudly.

 

“They’ll probably turn up later, but we should replace them so we’re not inconvenienced until then.”

 

None of the missing things were immediately necessary, but Yuuri went along with it since last night Viktor had let Yuuri talk him down from ordering an appliance that turned cucumbers into tiny boats from a late night commercial.

 

They head to a department store and Yuuri let Viktor fuss over the choice of spoons for Makkachin while he went to find some new socks. Ice skaters could never have too many socks, and Yuuri didn’t want to use his comfy skating socks just for lounging around the house and escaping the cold of the hardwood floors. A short while later, having found a pack of socks on clearance, he came back to find Viktor dithering over whether Makkachin should have a gold plated spoon or a silver one with star cutouts in the handle. When Viktor reached for a lavender colored spoon, Yuuri told him that Makkachin wouldn’t care since they couldn’t see in color. Viktor conceded the point but decided on buying both of the other spoon, just in case Makkachin wanted a change. Yuuri didn’t have the heart to reminded him that Makkachin never saw the spoons, much less used them.

 

When they reached the register, Viktor took Yuuri’s socks in order to hand them over to the cashier, but made a face at the clearance sticker on the package of oddly colored socks. He raised a brow at Yuuri and weighed the package in his hand. 

 

‘You are going to bring  _ these _ socks into  _ our _ home?’ Yuuri could read exactly what Viktor was thinking and was immediately on the defensive.

 

“They’re just for wearing at home.”

 

“You’re actually going to have to look at them since you won’t be wearing shoes.”

 

“Viktor…”

 

“I don’t see why you want socks that you’ll wear through quickly and have to replace next week when we can just buy nice, not hideous socks right now instead.”

 

Viktor was right, but Yuuri could not believe that they were having this conversation here with the cashier looking wide-eyed back and forth between them. Yuuri could feel his jaw setting stubbornly.

 

“I’m getting those socks. If you don’t want to pay for them, then I will.” Yuuri informed his partner.

 

Viktor sighed but handed the socks over to the cashier. After everything was paid for, Yuuri took the bag, victorious, and held Viktor’s hand all the way back home.

 

The socks developed a hole the first time they’re washed. Yuuri knew Viktor saw it, but Viktor didn’t say I told you so. The offending socks disappear shortly after along with more of the towels Yuuri bought his first days in Russia. Viktor suggests that maybe Makkachin took them, but Yuuri finds no sight of them when he searches all of Makkachin’s hiding places.

 

When the sheets for their California king sized bed go missing Yuuri has had enough, and he corners Viktor on their newly chaise lounge, going to far as to sit on Viktor so his lover won’t even think about escaping.

 

Viktor had a look in his eyes like he knew what was coming, but he gamely forges on. “Yes, my delightful danseur.”

 

“Where are the towels? And the sheets?” Yuuri sees Viktor’s adam’s apple bob and he leans in so their noses are touching. “Viktor, where are my  _ socks _ ?”

 

“Ah-”

 

“And don’t even think about blaming Makkachin.”

 

Viktor tried again. “Yurio-”

 

“Yurio has been here a grand total on four times, and none of those were after I got those socks.” Yuuri backed up a bit and then darted forward to deliver a nip to the tip of Viktor’s nose. “The truth, Vitya.”

 

Viktor  _ melts  _ and just like that the confessions pour forth. “I don’t like them. They’re cheap and you deserve the finest socks.” Then he adds. “Ones that don’t burn my eyeballs when I look at your lovely feet.”

 

“Hmm?” Yuuri raised a brow.

 

“And I want fluffy towels, but I know you won’t let me buy more so I donated the ones you bought before.”

 

“And?” Yuuri pressed.

 

Viktor pouted but finished. “The sheets are scratchy.”

 

Yuuri pressed a kiss to Viktor’s forehead and straightened, though he remained sitting on Viktor’s lap. “See that wasn’t that bad. You could have talked to me about all this before, you know. You didn’t need to start steal our stuff like a crazed fan.”

 

“Yuuri, you got mad at me when I said to choose different socks.” Viktor whined.

 

That was true enough. “Sorry.” Yuuri pressed a kiss to the corner of Viktor’s mouth, backing off after bestowing a flick with the tip of his tongue. “I shouldn’t have. However, I do remember that things started disappearing before that. If you don’t like something then you have to tell me. Otherwise I won’t know.”

 

“I’ll try.” Viktor promised, his hands traced Yuuri’s hips, back and forth, sliding over the curve of his butt.

 

“I’ll try too. And I’ll ease up about your spending habits. This is our home. I want both of us to be comfortable”

 

Viktor smiled a joyous grin that brightened the blue of his eye. Yuuri smiled back but when Viktor tried to pull him in close, he gave Viktor’s shoulders a pat.

 

“Come on, we have to replace everything you got rid of.”

 

Viktor groaned and flopped backwards, hands falling off Yuuri to cover his face.

 

Yuuri ducked in for a quick kiss before dismounting Viktor’s now prone body and heading for the door.

 

“We can’t do anything without bedsheets, can we,” he called to Viktor

 

“Yuuri!” Viktor was up in a flash, chasing after Yuuri’s laughter even as they left their home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My Dad actually did hide a bunch of towels because he thought they weren't soft enough.
> 
> Thanks for reading ❤


End file.
